


Imagine…Telling Sam you love him

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchchoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Telling Sam you love him

Sam had been giving you sideways glances all night as the two of you sat in a bar drinking your beer. The hunt had been successful and Dean left 15 minutes ago with a tall blonde. He had taken Baby so they most definitely would not be going back to your shared room.

Sam threw you the same look one more time before paying and leading the two of you out the door. It wasn’t a long walk back to the motel but you were having a hard time not giving yourself away right then there. Sam had that effect on you. The two of you hadn’t been working on the physical part of your relationship as long as the other parts but you were pretty sure you two had found something you both liked.

You had barely opened the door to your dark room when Sam spun you around and kissed you deeply. After a few minutes, the pair of you pulled away, both needing air. You gave him a small smile as you tried to gather yourself. He finally shut the door by the time you were on the bed, you jacket and shoes discarded on the floor. Sam took no time is shedding his jacket and over shirt, kicking his boots off as he leaned down over you on the bed.

“Hi,” he said, a giddiness to his voice. 

“Hi,” you said back, breath hitching in your voice at the position he had you in. He chuckled at the sound. He lowered his head to kiss the side of your neck but you couldn’t help giggling at the tingling sensation.

“What?” Sam asked, a slight laugh to his voice. You nodded your head that it was nothing before he continued. He moved his lips up to your jawline, moving down it tantalizing slow. You were loving it but you couldn’t help another laugh escape your lips. Sam looked up at you through his lashes, eyes with a hint of mischievousness to them.

“And just why are you so giggly, Y/N?” he said, obviously amused with the sounds he was pulling from you, even if they weren’t the ones he had expected.

“It’s nothing,” you said, stifling another giggling fit as Sam continued to pepper your face and neck with kisses. Only a few seconds later you let out a squeal and Sam started laughing too.

“Oh, I know what it is, Y/N,” he said, turning his face so that even more of his stubble lightly scratched against your skin. You had lost all control at that point, becoming putty in his hands, the only sounds coming from your room ones of laughter and school-like giggling.

Between the tickling and kissing, eventually both of you needed to stop and catch your breath. Both of you lay on the bed, each propped up on an elbow so that you could watch the other. Sam lightly tickled the skin that showed between your jeans and shirt hem. 

“I love you,” he said like he’d said it a million times before. There wasn’t any concern or trepidation in his voice. He already knew how you felt.

“I love you,” you said, staring at his soft eyes. The two of you smiled in sync. You both remained in content silence for a few minutes, calmly watching one another. Until you broke the peace that was.

“So…” you said, reaching your hand across the bed to play with the hem of his shirt. “I wonder how ticklish you are,” you said, pushing the shirt just a few inches to reveal a sliver of his abdomen. Sam caught your wrist as you felt him jerk back at the small touch you gave there. “I’m guessing very by that reaction.”

Quickly, Sam rolled over, hovering above you once again. He leaned down to kiss you, making sure to nuzzle against you, causing you to squirm. “Sam!” you half-yelled, half-squealed. 

“All right,” he mumbled against your collarbone. “I’ll behave.”

“I didn’t say to do that,” you said, giving him a smirk.


End file.
